


The Time We Share

by Rincchi (Kyarorain)



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Rincchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their time together as high school students will eventually run out. In the meantime, they should enjoy it to the fullest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time We Share

A tiny white flake spirals down in front of my face and I watch it land on the surface of my hot chocolate. It melts away the second it makes contact with the steaming liquid. I raise the mug and blow a few times before I take a sip. It's so hot that it almost sears my tongue and yet it's so deliciously sweet that I don't mind. The warmth spreads down my throat and into my chest. I close my eyes to the world and bask in this sensation.

"It's good, isn't it?"

"Mm." I nod in response to Kyousuke's question.

There's nothing quite like a hot, sweet drink on a cold day. I can almost forget about the icy chill nipping my face as the heat lingers within my body.

I open my eyes and take another look at the scenery. There's nobody else around right now. That's understandable. The only reason I'm out here in the first place is because Kyousuke wanted me to come with him. Well, I don't mind, seeing as I get to enjoy this view. All the usual sights I'm so used to look entirely different concealed beneath the gleaming layers of white.

"We always used to have so much fun when it snowed." 

I think back to the days of childhood. The snow always brought so many fun possibilities along with it. We would have competitions to build the biggest snowmen, go on sled rides and partake in endless snowball fights. I remember so many little things - Kengo and Masato constantly shoving snow down each other's clothes, Rin getting mad and kicking the head off the snowman Masato built because of some idiotic comment he made, Kyousuke tasking us with the mission to roll the world's biggest snowball - I doubt we got anywhere near the world record, but it did get fairly big before we were so exhausted we had to stop.

"Yeah." Kyousuke smiles as he looks off into the distance. "Well, there's no reason we can't continue to enjoy it. I'm sure everyone would like to get together and do something fun while this snow lasts."

During the long silence that follows, I watch his face intently, studying the pink flush that covers his cheeks and the upturned corner of his lips. Little puffs of vapour come out of his mouth and dissipate.

"This is the last winter that I'll be spending at this school." His voice has grown fainter.

"Ah." With his abrupt reminder, I feel that familiar pang inside. That's right. The next time winter comes around, Kyousuke won't be at school anymore. It's December now so we've still got a few months left before he graduates, but those months are surely going to slip by so fast and they will be over before I know it.

It will be really strange not having him there. I won't be able to see him every day. Sitting next to him in the cafeteria, seeing him come through the window to my classroom all the time, doing fun things together in my room in the evening... that's all going to come to an end.

Sure, I'll keep in touch with him over the phone and he'll definitely visit us on occasion, but it's just not going to be the same.

I'm going to miss him so much. 

I'm only vaguely aware of Kyousuke taking the forgotten cup from my hands and setting it aside.

"So that's why..."

Kyousuke takes my hand and pulls me from the bench, startling me out of my thoughts. I look up to see the wide grin spreading across his face.

What's he doing all of a sudden?

"We should enjoy this and have as much fun as we can!"

Kyousuke takes off, pulling me along with him. I almost stumble in the snow and barely manage to keep myself upright. 

"W-wait," I gasp out, "where are we going? I didn't even finish my hot chocolate yet!"

He doesn't bother to answer. With all the snow everywhere, I'm not even really sure where we're going. I look down at the footprints that Kyousuke is leaving in the snow, seeing the crumpled blades of trodden down grass peeking through.

I crash into Kyousuke, who has come to a stop without any warning. He takes my other hand in his and then-

We're spinning. The whole world blurs around me into a veil of endless white with Kyousuke at its center. All thoughts fly out of my head as we continue to move in a dizzying circle. There is only Kyousuke, and the snow, and nothing more.

His laughter rings in my ears.

I realise I'm laughing too. There's something about just spinning like this that makes me feel oddly euphoric.

I don't know how long we ended up spinning for. It was so fun, I could have done it for quite a while. The fun comes to an end when Kyousuke pulls me down and our backs hit the snow. 

We continue laughing for a while as we gaze up at the clouds overhead. Snow is still falling and landing on our smiling faces.

"Whew." I release a long sigh. "You really do like to be spontaneous at times, Kyousuke." Sometimes, he just acts without warning and catches me completely off guard.

Brushing away some loose flakes of snow from my hair, I start to get up.

"Wait, Riki."

Looking at Kyousuke, I see him moving his arms and legs.

"Eh? Are you making a snow angel?"

"Yeah. You should make one too."

Sure, why not. Might as well indulge in yet another one of Kyousuke's whims. I lie back down and copy his actions.

When we get back up, there are two impressions left in the snow, side by side. I stand there without speaking, just looking at the two snow angels.

How long will it be before enough snow has fallen to cover them completely?

This is the proof that Kyousuke and I were here and enjoying ourselves, but soon it will be gone, buried by the snow and lost forever. That time will then only be a memory.

"Better go finish those drinks." Kyousuke walks away.

I continue looking at them for a little bit longer before I go after him. When I reach the bench, Kyousuke holds my cup out to me.

"Thanks." I take the cup and sip. The hot chocolate's already cooled down quite a bit now so I finish it all off in a couple of gulps.

Kyousuke drains his own cup and sighs. "Ahh. I'm so happy. I got to have an indirect kiss with Riki."

Eh? What is he talking about?

Wait, don't tell me-

"Guh." I stare at the cup in my hand as the truth sinks in. I unknowingly had an indirect kiss with Kyousuke. "Y-you mean you switched them?! Why would you do that?"

Really, what an underhanded thing of him to do. I would have been just fine with my own cup. Ahh, why would he deliberately do such a thing... did he really want an indirect kiss that badly? What should I think?

"Ha ha ha!" Kyousuke grins at me. "Riki, you fall for jokes too easily."

"Uwah." I totally fell for it as usual. "Geez, Kyousuke, don't tease me like that."

"But you're so cute when you get flustered. I can't resist."

"Hmph." I do my best to look annoyed though it's kind of hard to be when he's giving me that childish grin.

Kyousuke chuckles softly. "You're not too cold, are you, Riki?"

"Uh? No, I'm fine."

"Then shall we continue our walk? I just love to see everything covered in snow for a change. We should try to see as much as we can." Kyousuke's eyes glitter with enthusiasm. I imagine he could go on for a while, no matter how cold it got, just to enjoy the sights. Faced with such eagerness, it's hard to say no. Anyway, I think I would like to see some more of this transformed world while it's still here.

We start walking side by side. I see Kyousuke unwinding his scarf. Is he too hot? Suddenly, he's wrapping the fabric around me too.

"Wha-?! What are you... you don't have to do that, I'm already wearing a scarf!"

"I just want to make sure you're extra warm." Kyousuke wraps the scarf around himself again, so now we're sharing it.

"Ah."

Kyousuke is being so considerate. I was fine, really, but it does feel warmer with this additional scarf. Kyousuke slings his arm over my shoulder and we walk like this with our huddled bodies pressed together.

The time we can spend together like this, while we're still going through our high school life, is growing steadily shorter by the day. I've got to enjoy what's left of it as much as I can, while he's still here.


End file.
